Fatalle
by JNgirl
Summary: Fatalle is in the 10th grade along with the Teen Titans. Can they help her control her dark power or will she simply disappear again. Rated for future scenes and death.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, why do we have to move again?" the red eyed five year-old sadly asked, "Why do we always move?"_

_The man in the driver's seat thought hard about what he could tell his daughter. She only knew that they were moving far away. "Honey? We are moving because of…"The little girl turned to face with him huge sad saucer like eyes, "because your father...um" What could he tell her, he could not just say it was because of her extradonary powers that she did not even know about. He would say that the weather has to cold for him. There that was it, it wasn't a complete lie. "We are moving because the weather was just to cold for me back there."_

_The young girl once again turned her eyes back out the window. Suddenly there was an annoying high-pitched squealing…_

She woke from her dream. She looked around with a start. Only her alarm clock, but as usual the dream seemed so real. These dreams happened every night always changing yet always the same. Her alarm clock went off once again. This time she sighed and swung her legs out of bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire floated into the living room joyously exclaiming "Today is to be our first day of the education, yes!"

A groan went up from all the Titans in the room. Wondering as to why this was, Starfire peered closely at each Titan in turn and finally settled down to listen to Robin and Cyborg.

Robin and Cyborg, talking over breakfast about their Elementary and Middle school days with loads of homework and bullies around every corner, decided this year would not be as bad as those years had been. There reasoning has simple, we are superheroes we can handle anything.

Beast Boy remembered the days before the accident when his parents vainly tried to teach him everything they knew, which was quite a bit since they were genetic engineers.

Even Raven remembered struggling through emotional control sessions on Azarath.

A clock somewhere in the tower chimed 7 o' clock signaling it was time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fatalle took her breakfast alone once again in her breakfast nook, the smallest place in the house, the only place she never really felt alone. She was truly alone; she had a huge estate and house to herself, as a "gift" from the government. They figured that if they gave her a big house, property and money she would stay out of their hair. After her Father died when she was eight, Social services had moved her from family to family, but something always happened, someone died that was what usually happened, and then the family no longer want her.

Finally Social Services gave up and gave her a place of her own at a big hill overlooking Jump City. She was only 13 when that had happened, that was three years ago. Now she was about to start 10th grade at the local Jump City high School. Somewhere in the immense house an old grandfather clock chimed 7 o' clock. Time for school.


	2. Before school and first class

Chapter 1: Before School and first class

Fatalle rode her bicycle to school. She loved the early morning; at least it seemed early to most other people her age. She loved it because you could still see the stars but there was a hint of a beautiful day to come.

She arrived early to school like she usually did. After locking her bike in the bike rack she walked towards the gym where she would soon find out what her schedule was to be for the next year.

The Titans all walked away from the tower. Robin was thinking mean thoughts about the government. He could not believe they had blackmailed him and his team into actually going to school. They saved this city everyday all they did was to repay them was to say go to school or you don't get government funding.

His brooding came to an abrupt halt when Starfire landed gently beside him, resting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Robin?" she inquired "May I ask what is making you so…so ...uncomfortable?"

"It's nothing." He was slightly mad at her for interrupting his chain of thought but it was hard to stay mad long at the beautiful Tamaranian princess.

She nodded, they continued to school in relative peace.

----------------------

Once to school the Titans headed in search of the gym to find the schedules that would rule their lives for the next 180 days.

Fatalle could not believe her luck, both the good and the bad.

Her first period was Biology the Mr. Huge, in actuality a small sized man that usually made jokes and all of his kids passed, which was a good thing since she usually did not do well in science.

Next was a period of guided study with the dreaded Mrs. Ayes, the students all secretly call her Mrs. Eyes, due to the fact that her eyes were the sharpest in the whole school.

Third was P.E. she could handle that, it was the same teacher she had had last year, a really sweet old man, it is said that he taught some of the current students grandparents but no one really knew that for sure.

Fourth period was her language class. The teacher this year was Mme Duyd. Nothing much to she could say, since Mme Duyd was new after the old French teacher had run screaming from the building at the end of last year.

That was only her A-day schedule; she would get her B-day schedule tomorrow.

After some quick searching, the Titans found the gym where class schedules were being handed out. There were rows of tables each with a different letter of the alphabet placed beside it identifying the last name of those schedules.

All Titans split up to find there schedules and head off for the days classes.

-----------------------

Beast Boy could not believe it, the most boring class next to Math was for his first period, he had Biology, with a man named Mr. Huge. Walking in to class, Beast Boy took a seat close to the back where he would not detect as much notice as other students. The bell rang signaling students to take there seats.

Mr. Huge walked in. Huge was like the biggest exaggeration Beast Boy had ever heard. The man was small and well small. Mr. Huge started the class off with a joke.

'Maybe this class won't be as bad as I thought it would be.' Beast Boy thought, this at least until roll call started.

"Susan Been"

"Present"

"Mark Kell"

"Here"

"Garfield Logan"

You heard a snicker throughout the room at the mention of someone named Garfield. Beast Boy mumbled a barely audible "here"; apparently Mr. Huge had not heard it.

"Garfield Logan"

This time Beast Boy sounded out. So loud that everyone turned around to look at him. Beast Boy blushes a slight shade of red from embarrassment at his name. He looked at Mr. Huge and stated "Gar, I would like to be called Gar."

"Ok, Gar."

Relaxing now relaxing a little bit, Beast Boy noticed a girl across the way staring intently at him.

She raised her hand and said here. Beast Boy had missed her name being called, he would have to find out later. And with that the rules for the day began.

Fatalle walked into class, she was early as she usually was. Finding a seat that she liked she sat down reached into her book bag and pulled out a battered looking book of Edgar Allen Poe. She read into her story, her favorite being called the Red Masque. The bell rang, Fatalle placed the book gently back into her bag. She looked around at her classmates, and noticed one near the back of the classroom that was different then the rest of the others. Sure he looked the same but there was a feeling about him of … well…she wasn't quite sure. His name turned out to be Garfield Logan but he preferred to be called Gar.

"Fatalle Mone"

I raise my hand and say here.

I turn my attention back to the one boy and notice him staring at me. I quickly move my eyes away from his direction and turned my attention once again back to Mr. Huge and his lecture about the rules for the rest of the day. All I can say is this year is going to be much more different then last.

Fatalle is in the 10th grade along with the Teen Titans. Can they help her control her dark power or will she simply disappear again. Rated for future scenes and death.


	3. Second, Third and Lunch

Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans. Fatalle and story line I am pretty sure are mine.

Chapter 2: First day continued (lame title who cares)

Second period

Fatalle walked slowly to her next class pondering something she really wasn't sure she wanted to ponder.

Mrs. Ayes looked over her glasses as her students came in and took a seat. She watched one girl in particular, a tall brunette girl, apparently deep in thought. She glanced around at the rest of her students and when her eyes caught theirs she could read their emotions. Mostly there was fear, that was nothing new to her she knew the rumors. There were two people in the class that puzzled her, one was a Goth girl with violet hair in a far corner, the other was the tall brunette. She could not read the Goth's emotions but occasionally she had a student that that happened with. No the brunette was what really puzzled her. You could read her emotions but they all had a darker side, even her happiness seemed to be dimmed down from the normalacy of teenage emotions. She had seen that once before, she didn't quite remember when. Little did Mrs. Ayes know but the darkness was an overall sadness that was what made the girl's mind seem so dark. Mrs. Ayes decided from then on that the brunette needed watching. The bell rang signally to Mrs. Ayes to quiet the class down and start the review that was required by all teachers.

Raven sat in the back corner. She was not sure why she was in this class, there seemed to be no point in it, the students sat around and goofed off until Mrs. Ayes gave them the eye. Raven was actually slightly impressed with the eye, instead of just making a few of her unruly students quiet down the whole class did, even Raven had to work her glare pretty hard when she wanted some quiet. With nothing to do and knowing that she would need to mediate before long Raven decided to make the most of this period and get some much needed quiet for her reading and meditating.

Fatalle zoned out Mrs. Ayes. She had heard all the speeches before and would hear them all again. She leaned back in her seat and thought about well, she wasn't sure, she knew it was something important though. Fatalle was thinking about trying to see the school psychologist again. No the least time she tried wasn't very pretty.

_Flashback_

_Ms. Mone the psychologist is ready for you. Fatalle stood. She walked the short distance to the open door looking at her feet, thinking why, why did she finally decide to do this. _

_As soon as Fatalle entered, closed the door and sat down she was greeted by a none to pleasant sight, laying face first down on her keyboard was the school psychologist. Fatalle screamed and the secretary came running. _

_Later that night watching the news Fatalle learned the psychologist had died of a heart attack. Though the doctor news relations officer said this was an interesting case, with the psychologist, Ms. Ermd, was in the prime of her life, extremely healthy and had no family history of heart disease in the family._

_End Flashback_

That memory was just before she was moved to yet again another family. Fatalle spent the rest of the period remembering all the other weird moments in her life just before her moves she was on her last and most painful move when the class bell rang dismissing students to their next class. Fatalle groaned as she moved from cross-legged position in the chair. P.E. was next, at least that would take her mind off whatever was bothering her.

Third Period

For Fatalle P.E. went as her other classes so far had went boring. No one interesting in the class or even a physical activity that day to keep her mind busy. Oh well next was lunch.

Lunch

Fatalle removed a portable radio, yet another gift from the mayor of Jump City, from her pocket and proceeded to try and push it into her ear. It helped to keep her company as she waited in the lunch line and the rest of lunch for that matter.

She never sat with anyone at lunch, no one ever wanted to sit by her at lunch for that matter either. After listening to several songs and ads, Fatalle finally reached the cash register, she handed over her check and got two corndogs, a doughnut and some two percent white milk. Seeing an empty table, Fatalle hurried over to it before some creepy cheerleaders would over run it.

-----------------

Robin was grumbling under his breath about overzealous fans, when the lunch bell rang. All those fans really got on his nerves, did they ever shut up? Walking towards the only table that had seats remaining he was joined by Starfire, even though he wanted to stay mad at the government there is no possible way he could stay mad with Starfire around, no possible way.

They walked along quietly until they got to the table with the single occupant. Then Starfire burst out happily in her normal way, "Hello! Do you mind if we would sit with you to participate in the eating of the middle of the light's nourishment?"

The girl just kept on quietly eating. Starfire appeared puzzled as to why she is being ignored. Robin tapped her shoulder and just motioned to the other girl's ears. Starfire looked and saw the device that allowed sound to be heard by you and only you. Starfire tapped the girl on the shoulder.

------------

Fatalle feeling a tap on her shoulder jumped. After quickly regaining her composure she turned to see had tapped her. She was extremely startled to find a gorgeous extremely tan redhead standing before her with a shorter but definitely good looking boy standing next to her.

Fatalle removed her head phones. She heard the redhead ask something but wasn't quite sure what she said.

------------

Robin saw the look of confusion on the girl's face, understanding where it came from he tapped Starfire to get her to calm down then asked the girl if she would mind if they and a few other people sat with her.

------------

Fatalle was shocked. Somebody actually wanted to sit with her. That was amazing. Their names were Starfire and Robin, they actually sort of looked like those Teen Titans. Fatalle just nodded her head. Still wondering to herself if these people were actually somehow the Teen Titans.

Her question was answered several minutes later when a green boy, a Gothic girl and a large African American man sat down at the table next Robin and Starfire. Fatalle chose to stare openly, mouth hanging open before stuttering you guys are the …the T…Teen Titans.

------------

Cyborg and Robin groaned simultaneously. Both had just gotten away from fans, none of which seemed to actually want to come over to this table for some reason, and thought they might have actually gotten away from screaming fans no matter how short those blessed 40 minutes seemed.

Raven in her normal monotone stated "Trying to catch some flies?"

Fatalle quickly closed her mouth and muttered apologies.

AN: so I am going to stop it here, basically beacsue I ran out of ideas for the rest of this chapter and I need to go help Mom with dinner. So I hope whoever reads this likes it. I hope you review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I don't have the highest esteem for I right now and almost took it down until I got one review, so remember reviews really can change the world.


End file.
